Shugo Chara: Season 5
by CelestialWolfMaiden
Summary: Rima's dead and everyone's in grade eight. A new enmey is intoduced, including four new charas, new Character Transmorations, a new company and bucket of secrets to be told.


**Main Characters:**

*New* Royal Crown Princess; Emi-Kayo Kiyomi Tsukiyumi

*New* Her charas; Yumiko, Kenji, Emi and Kurami

Amu Hinamori and her charas

Tadase Hotori and his chara

Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his chara

Nagihiko and his charas

(As for the other characters, the shall be mentioned her and there)

**Me: Yo, I'm .Tsukiyomi! Nice to meet you!**

**Ikuto: …Yo... what's with the Mrs. and Tsukiyomi?**

**Me: -blushes- Um, er...-sweat drops- I'm your future daughter?(lie, I'm just in love with this guy)**

**Ikuto: Sweet, who's the mother -looks at Amu with a smirk-**

**Amu: Don't tell me it's me...**

**Me: It's... you?**

**Amu: NOOO! I don't wanna be married with him!**

**Yoru: -pops out of nowhere- Yo, what's this about, nya?**

**Me: You'll find out... oh, Yoru. Can you do me that favor?**

**Yoru: N.O, nya.**

**Me: How about for a ball of **_**yarn**_**?**

**Yoru: - hearts replaces eyes- YARN, NYA!**

**Ikuto: Just do it -takes ball of yarn from my hands and hands it to Yoru-**

**Yoru: -snuggles in yarn- .Tsukiyomi not own Shugo Chara!**

**Me: But, I own Emi-Kayo Kiyomi Tsukiyumi, Yumiko, Kenji, Emi and DECRO. INC.**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**.:Chapter One:.**

One year later... grade eight...

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I'm in my classroom, asleep in a pleasant dream land, on my desk.

" Amu...," a voice echos, it sounds like Nanihiko's but, I ignore it.

" Hinamori-san!," a voice yells. I immediately jump from my seat and everyone laughs.

" Huh?," I say.

" Hinamori-san, we were discussing something," says Nikaidou( We're still stuck with him). " Do you remember what it was?"

" It was... I don't know...," I say while sitting down.

" So about our new student," Nikaidou continues. " She's very talented, intelligent, beautiful and wealthy. There's also a secret about her that she'll tell you later on." Then we hear a knock on the door. " Come in!"

The door opens and a tall and slender girl walks in. She long, sleek black hair up to her breast, and she has side bangs, the longer part of her bands covers her right eyes a bit. Her eyes were a very serious/sparkly, sapphire purple colour, her eyebrows were very serious, which added to the beauty of her eyes. Her lips were a perfect coral pink, unchapped and look perfectly smooth. She was completely gorgeous, Nikaidou wasn't kidding. Her body was slender and nicely cured, she has a body too, then I look down at my chest, it has somewhat of a bump, I sigh at myself.

She walks over to the black board and writes her name in a beautiful cursive, the board read; Emi-Kayo Kiyomi Tsukiyumi. Wow, even her name is beautiful(her name means, one who is blessed with pure beauty in a beautiful generation. Her last name means, the beautiful moon). I turn around to see the boys, they were all fanning themselves well, Tadase has his serious face on and Nagihiko has a surprised face that seemed happy.

The girl walks to the front of the class, stands there in perfect posture for a minute then bows a perfect thirty degrees angle, when she went back to her standing position and says, " Hello, my name is Emi-Kayo Kiyomi Tsukiyumi." She pauses for a moment and looks at the class. " I'm the crown princess of Japan."

Then I see a four heads pop out from behind her, one looked like a traditional princess, the other was a boy with a skateboard, the other looked like Miki but, somewhat more stylish and the last one looks like a little rock star/devil. She a guardian bearer.

**.:Nagihiko's POV:.**

_She's back..._, I think. _My princess is back..._

Last year, Rima and I went out, though, we never worked out and she died in a car crash(parents arguing and driving at the same time). Well, the reason we never worked out was because of her, my princess, Emi-Kayo. I loved her since we were little and I could never, and I mean never could forget about her.

Then Emi-Kayo turns to me, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and says, " Long time no see, Nagihiko."

" Oh, you two know each other?," says Nikaidou. " That's great. You may take the seat beside him then." Emi-Kayo nods and walks over to the seat beside me and sits at that seat, between me and Amu. " You may all have a free period now till the bell rings."

People start to crowd her and ask her questions.

" What's it like being a princess?"

" Move over you simpletons(shoves everyone said and stands in front of Emi-Kayo) So your a princess... you seem cool enough to be in our group, What to join our group?"-Saaya.

" (shoves Saaya side)Are you really the top model of Japan?"

" Can I have your number?"

She looks up at them and says, " Leave me alone."

" Oh my gosh! She's even cool&spicy-er that Hinamori-san!"

" Did you hear me? Leave," she says coldly.

Then everyone scatters, she turns to me and says, " It's been awhile Nagihiko."

" It has, Emi-Kayo," I say.

" Stop calling me that, I told you to call me Kayo for the last... decade," she says.

" I see you have charas now." I point to her bag which had four heads popping out of it.

" Oh, here," she says as she gestures them to come out.

The first one comes out, she has he hair just like Temari's but, it's hair was deep blue with a cherry blossom branch pin and a flower pin. She wore a deep blue kimono that has designs of cherry blossoms and other flowers. She had a blue flower marking on her cheek, then it says," I'm Yumiko."

The next one comes out, it has sleek black hair in Japanese punk hairstyle with a New York Yankees hat on that is dark blue with the logo it white. It wore a gray hoodie gray hoodie from Element(it has the logo in white on the back), a pair of black skinnies and a pair on bright blue high tops. It has a skateboard from Element. Then it says, " Yo, I'm Kenji. I can see a marking on his cheek, it looks like the Element logo in blue.

Another pops out, she has the same hairstyle as Emi-Kayo, er, Kayo but, she has aquamarine eyes. She has aquamarine star marking on her cheek and she has a pair of black, square rimmed glasses. She wears deep blue short, shorts with three white belts and a pair of white suspenders off her shoulders. It wears a off black, off-shoulder crop top with a giant piece sign on the front. As for her shoes she has a pair of black high tops and she carries a deep blue tote for her art supplies. The chara smiles and says, " I'm Emi."

The last one comes out, it has sleek, black layered hair with red streaks. It has bright green eyes with a red peace marking on her cheek. She wears a pair of black short shorts with multiple black belts. She wears a off-shoulder crop top with red and black stripes. It wear black high tops and has black wings made of feathers. Then she plainly says, " Kurami."

" These are my charas," Kayo says with a smile.

**.:Emi-Kayo's POV:.**

I pause for a moment and apologize to Nagihiko in my head.

_I'm sorry Nagihiko_, I think. _I work , I'm sorry. I'm a bad guy now. I have to destroy you Guardians, I'm sorry. Let's just hope my ! Eggs aren't strong enough to hurt you... I'm sorry._

**Me: So...**

**Nagihiko: I never thought that Kayo would...**

**Emi-Kayo: Don't blame me! That's the only way I could protect Japan and the things I care for!**

**Nagihiko: I understand. But, what are ! Eggs?**

**Me: You'll find out soon**

**Ikuto: Am I somehow connected to her?**

**Emi-Kayo: You'll see.**

**Me: Kayo, would you?**

**Emi-Kayo: Of course... Review Please! **

**(IMPORTENT: I want to have at least 5 reviews to continue this)**


End file.
